Easy as One, Two, Three
by littlebluespacemoth
Summary: Quirrell gets dancing lessons from Voldemort. Rated T as always.


**Hi!**

 **So... this is not a QLFC fic. Believe it or not, I've already finished and submitted mine (and you should tottaly check it out). This is a 'My best friend and I are having this friendly 'competition' where we write a fic using the same plot line and we get to see which one people like better' fic. Of course, it's Quirrelmort, and Quirrelmort isn't as popular as other ships, but we're doing it anyway.** **So, if you want to check hers out (and you totally should) you will find it on this site as 'To Dance Again' by pepin-the-short**

 **Now, the basic plot line that we have come up with is Voldemort teaches Quirrell how to dance (and this is based around the AVPM version of Harry Potter. Shouldn't be much of a surprise there). Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Dancing?"

"Yeah."

"You want to go… dancing?"

"Yeah!"

Quirrell sighed. He wasn't much of a dancer, but it appeared that Voldemort, who was now not attached to his soul and actually had a body of his own, liked dancing.

"I don't-"

Voldemort's face fell. "You don't want to go," he said sounding disappointed.

"Well it's not that, it's just that-"

"No, I understand Quirrell. Dancing just… isn't your thing, I guess," Voldemort sighed. "I can go by myself, I'm a big boy. I can handle being alone for a couple hours." He let out another dramatic sigh.

"No, you see-"

"No, I get it, Quirrell. You don't have to go for just little old me."

"I don't know how to dance!" Quirrell blurted.

"What?!" Voldemort exclaimed, taken aback by Quirrell's admission.

"I was never taught how to dance," Quirrell admitted, looking down at his feet.

"Quirrell," Voldemort said, "I can teach you how to dance."

"Really?" Quirrell looked up, hope in his eyes.

"Yeah! Here, we'll start with a waltz," Voldemort said as he took a step closer to Quirrell, crowding in his personal space.

"O-okay," Quirrell stuttered, not used to being so close to the Dark Lord. They would have been nose to nose, if the Dark Lord had had a nose.

"Now," Voldemort said, "Put your hand on my waist."

"What?"

"Hand," Voldemort said, as he grabbed Quirrell's wrist and guided it to his waist, "On my waist."

"O-okay," Quirrell stuttered as Voldemort removed his hand from Quirrell's wrist and placed it on Quirrell's upper arm.

"My, my, Quirrell," Voldemort gushed, "You must work out." Quirrell blushed, and look down. He didn't get to say anything, though, as Voldemort grabbed his other hand with his own. "Now," Voldemort continued, "A waltz is in ¾ time, so count in your head one, two, three." He narrowed his eyebrows. "It'd be easier if we had music. Hmmm…" he trailed off and thought for a minute before letting go of Quirrell's hand, taking out his wand and cast a nonverbal spell. A song that Quirrell didn't recognize began to play."

"Now," said Voldemort, "You can hear it, right? The one, two, three, one, two, three, and so on and so on." Quirrell nodded, a little afraid to speak. "Good," Voldemort smiled, and then he began to dance.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Quirrell exclaimed as he tried to figure out what to do with his feet, "What am I doing?"

"Look at my feet. One, two, three, one, two, three. Technically, you're leading, even though you're following me, which is weird."

"Right, right," Quirrell said as he focused on his and Voldemort's feet. He bit his lip in concentration. "I think I'm getting it," he said, looking up into Voldemort's eyes.

"Good, good!" Voldemort exclaimed and they kept dancing. They didn't notice that the song ended, and a new one began. They didn't notice that they dance through at least seven songs before Voldemort decided that Quirrell was a good enough dancer to move on to something else.

"Right," said Voldemort, "Now, I'm going to teach you how to… how to…" he let out a long yawn and sighed. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Let me check," Quirrell said as he pulled out his wand and casted a quick _Tempus_.

"Oh. It's, uh, it's one in the morning," Quirrell said.

"Goodness!" Voldemort exclaimed, "We'd better go to bed."

They let go of each other, and started to get ready for bed. Being that Quirrell only had one bed, he and Voldemort had to share, and as they crawled into bed, Quirrell whispered, "Thank you for teaching me how to dance."

"It was my pleasure," Voldemort whispered back, and Quirrell blushed and wished Voldemort a goodnight before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I'd appreciate it lots if you left a review, and don't forget to check out Pepin's story (To Dance Again by pepin-the-short). Thanks!**

 **~littleblueweirdo**


End file.
